Choice
by Hopeless-Fluffer
Summary: Jean suddenly returns back to Xmen lives and Scott breaks up with Emma. Only it's not so simple as it may look. ScottJean, ScottEmma. Oh, and did I mention I don't like Jean? :


A/N: OK, just to set some things straight. I really don't like Jean, sorry about that. And I actually think that hers and Scott's relationship was dying even before Emma fully stepped into the picture. She might have sped up their breakup but she didn't cause it. In my opinion, at least. So if you totally do not agree with me, sorry, but you have been warned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't want to wake up yet, but gentle tickling at the edge of his mind told him it wasn't his decision anymore. That was one of the disadvantages of living with telepath. On the other hand, he wasn't yelled at. At least, yet.

- Ok, I got the idea. You may stop doing that, Emma.

- Scott?

Damn, it looked like he did that again. Scott reluctantly opened his eyes to see quite an angry looking redhead leaning against the doorframe. It looked like he was deep in trouble. Again. Couldn't he ever learn?

- Sorry, Jean. You know I didn't mean this, right? I just didn't fully wake up yet. It's still too confusing to me.

- How confusing can it be, Scott? It was what, three weeks already? Three weeks and you still can't remember I'm back. I should be insulted you know. Oh, and did she wake you up that way too?

Scott shook his head quickly. Better not to think about all those ways Emma Frost liked to use to wake him. He was pretty sure Jean wouldn't appreciate. Right now he had to concentrate on getting himself out of that mess, he managed to get into. Jean was right. Three weeks were enough to get used to her being around again. Should have been enough at least.

He loved her after all. He was more that just happy, when three weeks ago she turned up at the Institute front door. He was even glad when later that evening he found out that Emma had quietly removed all her things from his bedroom .He and Jean just pretended his affair with Emma never happened. And then he started to confuse her for Emma. Where did _that_ come from?

Ever since Jean's return Emma was more than behaving herself. It almost looked as if she was afraid to remind Scott they even had a relationship. As the headmasters of Xavier's Institute two of that still had to communicate on a daily basis, but other than that Emma made sure to carefully avoid him or Jean. She even went as far as changing her clothing to more official style. Not that it mattered much, but Scott appreciated the gesture.

Still, there were times when he just _forgot_ he was with Jean once again. More often than not he actually expected Jean to argue over his decisions. Instead she told him he was the headmaster, not her. Not that she was wrong, but still… And although he knew Jean possessed telekinesis he actually expected her to come and stand beside him, every time he wanted to show her something he had just read. Of course Jean preferred just to levitate paper to her. He knew that was exactly as is had always been. It should have felt right. The only problem was it didn't.

For some time Scott actually toyed with the thought of mental influence, but eventually had to discard it. Jean surely would have noticed that. But that didn't make any sense. He spent almost his whole life with Jean. It would be more logical for him to expect Emma act like Jean, not vice versa. Not that his life always made sense, but that was too much even for him.

-Sorry, Jean. I don't know what got over me. I love you. You know that, right?

Jean actually smiled. She didn't look completely convinced, but at least she didn't look ready to kill either. That was an achievement too.

- I know. And I love you too. Now get dressed, it's late enough already.

---

- It's stupid, Hank. It's just absolutely stupid and it doesn't make any sense at all.

Scott was currently seated in the corner of Hank's lab. He really did need to discuss some administrative things with blue furred X-Men, but most of all he needed to talk to someone. Hank seemed more that good candidate. Now his not-so-volunteer confidant stopped doing whatever he was doing with those chemicals of his and looked straight at Scott.

- You just need time. It's not that it is every day your wife comes back from the dead. Of course Jean being the Phoenix it was to be expected, but it is still absolutely normal for you to be confused.

- Confused? Hank, I called her Emma. Third time this week and it's Thursday now. It's a bit more than just 'confusing' to me. It absolutely not normal.

Now he had Hank's total attention. Scott was almost sure Beast felt like he was overreacting. Well, even if he was he had one hell of a reason for that. It was bad enough, he had constantly dreamt about Jean while with Emma. And now this. Couldn't he ever be satisfied with what he had?

- Looks normal enough for me, Scott. You are only mutant after all. Stop thinking with your head, think with your heart. You love her, that's all that matters. Except the fact that she love you back, of course.

- I wish it were that easy.

- It is, believe me. But you just love making oh-so-complicated-thing out of it. It's your life and it can be whatever you want it to be. Stop beating yourself up. This is not the situation where you need to be flawless leader in. This is Scott Summers life, not Cyclops. Everyone is allowed to make mistakes one in a while, even you. Important thing is to correct them before it is too late. It's not too late for you yet. It's clear to me, you have made your choice. Now you just have to make it clear to yourself.

- Are we talking about same thing here, Hank? Because it actually looking to me like you are encouraging me to…

- To forget the past and live in the present. You love her. You just make sure she never doubts that again. And all those more-than-confusing-things may go to Hell.

- I'll think about it, Hank. I really will. Thank you.

- You are always welcome, Scott. You know that. Now excuse me, I have an experiment to finish.

---

It was almost two hours later Hank McCoy finally got out of his lab. If it wasn't for his supersensitive sight he would never notice them. Standing on the faraway hill two of them were kissing, oblivious to the rest of the world. Hank smiled, so his little speech did have the desired effect after all. Good, they both deserved happiness. He turned around, then frowned. Something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Once again he eyed the pair. Was that his imagination or was Jean really supposed to have darker hair? And since when did she wear white?


End file.
